


Then Study

by BookofOdym



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank runs into problems when he tries to introduce roleplay to Reed, his friends are less than sympathetic.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Reed Richards
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Then Study

In retrospect, trying to roleplay during sex with Reed Richards was objectively a bad idea. The man could misunderstand anything, but Hank had thought that... there was no way that...

He strode into the Avengers meeting room, slumped down at the table and buried his face in his arms with a groan. Bruce gave him a consoling pat on the back.

“What the Hell happened to you?” Tony asked, sliding a coffee towards him.

“Reed,” Hank bit out, but he didn’t lift his head, so it came out muffled.

Both of them made noises of assent, even though he hadn’t told them what happened.

“Did he tell you that you were too unstable to be trusted with science again?” Bruce asked softly, Tony muttered something about Reed not being wrong there.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Hank grumbled, no one else needed to know about his pain, “especially since you,” he pointed at Tony, “would laugh.”

Unfortunately, that was the moment that Steve and Clint chose to walk in, Captain America narrowed his eyes at them. “What are you three talking about?”

“Reed bein’ a bitch,” Tony said, at the exact moment that Hank exclaimed an exasperated:

“Nothing!”

“Tony,” Steve warned, “Mister Fantastic is our ally, please don’t insult him like that.”

Tony grumbled in response, indicating that he would do nothing of the sort.

“It might do you good to talk about it,” Bruce offered, rubbing circles over Hank’s back.

The story was so terrible, so horrible, that Hank wished he had never said anything in the first place. “Can we make Tony leave the room?” He tried.

“No.” Steve replied shortly.

“Okay, so, we might have started... a thing, recently, and I get why Sue complained about his lack of interest all those times now, really, I do.”

Tactfully, no one mentioned that Hank wasn’t known for being the most attentive partner either, at least not when science was involved. Ordinarily, he was a caring, bookish, slightly insecure man, but if you put a problem in front of him, he would disappear for months.

Clint furrowed his brow in confusion. “Wait, so you and Stretch are-“ he circled the thumb and forefinger of one hand and brought it to the finger of his other hand, moving that finger in and out of the hole.

“Don’t be crude, please,” Steve muttered, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable with where this was going.

“So, it was stupid, obviously, but I suggested college roleplay, and maybe some part of me expected him to respond to ‘please, I don’t want to fail, I’d do anything’ with ‘then study’.”

Tony stifled a snort, and Hank shot him a glare.

“But then he gave me this strange look and said ‘so you finally admit you need my help,’ and then he followed that up with ‘it’s okay to admit you aren’t as intelligent as me, Henry’,” Hank drummed his fingers on the table, “I think I’m going to block his number.”

“Hm,” Bruce said, nodding along, he wasn’t even paying attention to the way that Tony and Clint sniggered in the background, “well, the two of you do have a bit of a rivalry going, maybe it’s for the best if you don’t add sex to the mix."

"Or make things worse," Tony suggested, "fuck Doctor Doom."


End file.
